


"He gets that from me"

by awildlibby



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge 2015 [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildlibby/pseuds/awildlibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 11 of the Christmas OTP Challenge created by ambiguouslygaydads over on tumblr.</p><p>Day eleven - Snogging in front of the fireplace</p><p>Regina and Emma take a break out of the festivities to cuddle in front of the fireplace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"He gets that from me"

Cookies baked, bellies fed and hormonal teenage boys asleep, Regina and Emma settled on the couch in front of the fire for a well deserved rest. They'd sat in silence for quite a while, Regina leaning on Emma's chest and holiding her hands in her own.

"Regina?" Emma whispered. She didnt want to break the solitude of the moment, but she couldn't help but ask the question that had been playing on her mind for hours.

"Hmm?" Regina acknowledged, waiting for Emma to continue.

"What was Henry like as a little kid?"

Regina considered the question for a moment before sitting up and turning around to face her girlfriend.

"A little shit" Regina laughed. 

"How so?" Emma questioned. She didn't want to pry, but couldn't help but feel like a terrible mother when she had no idea how her son had acted in his early years.

"He'd climb onto the table a lot, and his favourite toy was anything I was using. It was worth it though, because the dicipline I gave him made him into the child he is today. Without it he'd probably be out on the streets causing trouble." Regina laughed.

"He gets that from me." Emma mumbled quietly. Regina lifted Emma's head up with her fingers. 

"Look at me. Not being there for his first years does not make you a terrible mother. Okay?" Emma answered her by connecting their lips, immeadietly fighting for contact, her hands searching every inch of Regina's body. They fell back onto the couch and Regina giggled, but immeadietly missed the lip to lip contact and pulled them closer still. Emma's hands rested on the arm rest of the couch and Regina's sat loosely on Emma's waist. 

A moan was heard, yet neither woman knew who did it. Neither woman particularly cared. Christmas music was still playing softly from the speakers, and the fairy lights up on the wall illuminated the room in soft tones. Emma smiled into the kiss and pulled away, resting her forehead against Regina's. Regina smiled back and sat them up, her hands still holding her loves waist. Unexpected by Emma, Regina leant forward suddenly, reenacting the kiss from moments before, and Emma hungrily complied, kissing Regina roughly and with slight force. She didn't complain. 

3 minutes of making out later, Regina was red in the face. She pulled away slowly, seductivly even, and kissed Emma once more on the lips before standing up suddenly. 

"These cookies aren't gonna cellophane themselves"

Emma just smiled.


End file.
